


The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy, but i'm willing to make a temporary truce with you

by Baal



Series: I basically ship everyone with Ohm, tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Author attempting comedy, I'm so fucking sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Rivals, Tumblr Prompt, i wrote it in spanish first and then translate it so, if you have any constructive comment i would gladly accept it!!, im sorry if some phrases and idioms sound ... weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Also known as, Cartoonz and Terroriser want some of that Ohm ass but they got cockblocked by a mysterious rival that isn't that mysterious.





	The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy, but i'm willing to make a temporary truce with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryozkaming on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gryozkaming+on+tumblr).



> this is a prompt i got in my tumblr from my girl gryozkaming, you should follow her btw:
> 
> "terrorohmtooz love triangle? with toonzy and terroriser both being head over heels for ohmie :,)" and i thought, hey, lets add nogla and make them work together against their will.

This was war.

Brian and Luke glared at each other intensely, they looked like they were trying to blow up each other’s brains just with their stare. Nobody wanted to say anything, everyone knew the reason why both gamers looked so intense at each other. Well, all except for one.

Several heads peeked out from the dining room, watching with amusement at both men. Suni was handing out popcorn, Anthony was betting on who would be the first to punch the other in the face, and Scotty argued with Marcel about the bet. This, however, went completely unnoticed by the demon and the cyborg.

“Do you think you stand a chance against me, Brian?” Luke knew that Brian was as much in love with Ryan as he was, but he believed - no, he was sure that if Ohm had to choose, he would choose him without a fuss.

“Oh ye fucking bet yer ass I do, Luke. You can be his best friend, but maybe you’re just that to him, his best friend” Brian settled himself better in his seat “ And we took a shower together once, he definitely checked me out”

They had bathed with Tyler too, because they were in a public gym shower, but those were juste little details.

Minimal details that Luke didn’t know well and made him snarl “He was probably checking that you’re just all barking but no bite down there”

Terroriser got up immediately (nobody was going to insult his dick), going with all intention to punch Luke in the guts “Ye piece of shit” Cartoonz wasn’t far behind, but before they could fight properly (for which, Tyler was already supporting Cartoonz to break Terroriser’s nose), were interrupted by Lui’s squeaky voice.

“Ohm is here!”

They looked at each other, they could beat the shit outta them other time, but now they had something more important to do. They runned towards the front door as if their lives depended on it. The dirty games weren’t left behind, every time Brian tried to make Luke trip, he would push the Irishman against the wall.

“Ohm will go out with me!”

“In yer fucking dreams, bitch!”

They both took the doorknob at the same time, wrestling between them so as not to allow the other to get out. “Let go, fucker!” They gave each other a dirty look. Perfect, now they were talking at the same time. There was no time for this shit, they were in a damn race.

Finally, between shoves, they were able to open the door.

“RYAN, YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH …!” Words died in their mouths, both looking with incredulity at what was in front of them.

Ryan was hugging Nogla, who held a huge bunch of roses in one hand and in the other the straps of Joe, Tony and Tiny. The shorter man took his distance from the taller one, they could’t help but notice that his face could compete with a damn tomato at that very moment and the shit eating grin David was giving them.

“U-uh, fuck.” Ohm played nervously with his hands, embarrassed to have been found in such a private situation by his friends. He cleared his throat “Is, Is something wrong, Toonzy, Brian?”

Neither of them could say anything. The entire situation had caught them completely off guard, not knowing exactly how to act now. This is not how it should have happened.

“We wanted to ask if … you wanted to go out … to play bowling. We need, uh, one to complete the teams. “Brian looked fucking surprised at Luke’s ability to pull an excuse out of his ass in mere seconds.

“Oh well, I would love it but” Both Luke and Brian felt a sharp pain in their chest as they saw the shy smile on Ohm’s face grow as did his already impossible blush.

The taller Irishman put his arm around Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him out of his train of thought and closer to his body “I’m sorry guys, I’ve already made plans with him tonight” he finished with a wink that annoyed them.

“Oh, congratulations guys” Brian tried to smile, clenching his fist tightly. Ryan didn’t notice, but David did. Motherfucker.

“We can go another day,” Ohm offered as he took Noglas arm out of his shoulders to hold his hand, but Brian and Luke didn’t heard it. They were too focused on trying to keep the fake smile on their faces.

“Yes, yes, well we will all agree another day. Come on, Ohmie” there was a tone of malice in the sickly sweet way David said the petname that both Terroriser and Cartoonz could notice “We have to bathe Joe, Tony and Tiny before leaving for our date "the Irishman began to walk, guiding masked man who did not put much resistance.

They just stood there, motionless and silent for several minutes, listening to the commotion the new couple were surely causing to their friends.

"What the hell was that!?” Toonz was the first to explode of the two, followed by Brian. Both in desperate cries, full of anger and frustration.

“How could this happen? Fucking Nogla? are you serious?! "Terroriser grabed and pulled his hair so hard that he could be able to just tear it from his head till he was bald.

They were frustrated, full of complete anger and sadness. The boy of his dreams had just been robbed by a guy that they didn’t even consider a threat. 

"We can still do something” the Irishman looked with confusion at the southern demon.

“What are ye talking about? Do ye want to sabotage Ohm’s date with Nogla’s stupid ass?" 

Toonz looked directly into Brian’s eyes, he knew what he was thinking "Exactly” he approached him “Momentary truce?” He offered his hand without cutting off eye contact.

Terroriser knew what he had to do. 

Your friend’s enemy is your best friend, at least until they can get Nogla out of the fucking way. He took Cartoonz hand.

“Tell me your plan”

**Author's Note:**

> the moral of the story is that you better ask your crush immediatly on a date or a talking potato will come out of nowhere and still your man away.
> 
> also, the only one who one the bet was anthony.
> 
> if any of the guys happend to find this fanfic... im so fucking sorry, but what the fuck are yall doing here???


End file.
